Halloween Special 3: Looks Can Be Deceiving
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Dark relaxes at a riverbank, and learns not to judge a book by it's cover. (Yaoi, Lemon, Slightly Rape)


Dark had been kicked out of his hideout by Newton after mentioning the fact Halloween was 6 days away 10 times in a row, which had caused the doctor to scream in absolute rage and literally, kick him out.

The dimension traveler was going to a river bank to relax in the woods. He found a small secluded glade and laid down in the grass, letting the sound of the running water relax him. He was so relaxed he didn't hear a rustle in the brush a few meters away.

Tiu was camped in the bushes, watching as the new boy at the bank took off his mask and reclined next to the river. He was going to lure him away and let his friends have their fun, but this one was especially cute, his cute brown hair and eyes, his sweet soft pink lips, and his soft looking attractive face. He licked his lips and his ears twitched as he walked over carefully. He was shy, and he didn't know whether or not this was a good idea.

Dark picked up on his movement and looked up, nearly jumping out of his skin. There, about 3 feet away, was an anthro-mouse. He had a mouse tail and mouse ears, a furry mat of hair on top of his head, little mouse hands and feet with tiny claws and whiskers on his face. He was very cute, and stood at around 5 feet tall.

"Hey there… I'm Dark…" Dark said awkwardly.

Tiu was nervous, so he bit his lip before he spoke. "Ummm… I'm T-Tiu…" he said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Tiu." the brunette replied, sitting up and smiling.

"Y-You too…" he paused before he added his next words. "C-Cutie."

Dark was mildly startled.

"Uhhh… what did you say?"

"N-Nothing!" Tiu hastily said.

"No no, I heard you, you called me cutie…" Dark smiled. "sit next to me."

Tiu did as he was told and sat next to the boy. The anthro blushed as Dark put his arm around him, and looked away.

"You know… I think you're cute too…" the dimension traveler whispered in his mouse ear, making Tiu's eyes widen as he blushed.

"I uhhh… I…" Tiu squirmed, and swallowed his pride, grabbing Dark's shoulders and kissing him, making the brown haired boy's face flush a deep hot pink as his lips were assaulted by the anthro-mouse.

It took him a few seconds to register what was happening, but he began to kiss back gently, moving his tongue around, but to his surprise Tiu's tongue locked with his, and wrestled it mercilessly. Tiu, despite being so timid was more aggressive than anyone he had ever seen.

Before Dark knew it he was on his back, his clothes were gone within seconds, and the mouse boy's tail was wrapping around his cock and rubbing it, causing him to moan into the kiss as his body was dominated.

Tiu pulled out, his eyes wild, grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you can't even stand…" Tiu said as his sharp teeth clamped down on Dark's neck and began to nibble and suck the ultra-sensative skin, causing him to gasp.

"I-I-I… Wh-What!?" the brunette was bewildered and confused.

This was all going so fast. This little mouse boy, timid and afraid a few moments ago, was now dominating him. He dimly wanted to get away, trying to raise his hands, but realized they were clamped down in the anthro-mouse's grip. He tried his legs, but they were also held down by Tiu's.

Tiu looked at him and stopped sucking his neck, instead he began to pull his own clothes off, his cock about 7 inches long with a small bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip. Before Dark had time to try to stop him, he had grabbed him by the hair and forced his cock down the boy's throat, his tail flicking in a compulsory reaction, as his member twitched.

Dark gagged as tears of pain ran down his face, groaning as he began to bite down but Tiu's eyes went cruel and he glared daggers at the boy.

"If I feel any teeth you'll be eating them…" he hissed.

The brunette's eyes widened as he whimpered and sucked gently, bobbing his head. He was trying his very best to be pleasing, and by the looks of Tiu's face it was working.

Tiu threw his head back and moaned loudly as he was sucked off. It felt so fucking amazing, he honestly didn't mean to be so cruel, but his thoughts were clouded with so much lust, he just couldn't help it. His whole body shuddered and he pulled Dark's hair up and down.

"Ahhhhnnn yea… k-keep it up…" the mouse boy moaned.

Dark sucked harder, moving his tongue up and down, trying to make Tiu climax. He just wanted get this over with as fast as he could, and as he felt Tiu's cock pulse, he knew he was about to get his wish.

Tiu's cock wasn't going to handle much more of this, the pleasure was just way too intense. He grabbed the brunette's head and began to face fuck him, going faster and faster as he heard Dark gagging below him.

He took a few more thrusts and pulled out jerking himself with his hand as cum squirted from his cock all over the gagging boy's face and hair. Dark shuddered and lay on his back, exhausted.

"Ohhh no we aren't done yet…" Tiu said.

"But you came…!" Dark whined.

"But you didn't… the mouse boy said.

He clamped one of his hands around the brunette's to keep him from resisting, and another hand on his chest to tweak and pull on his erect nipples.

Then Tiu prodded his cock on Dark's tight asshole, and made his victim moan. Then, without ceremony, he thrust his whole length inside.

"AHHHHH!" Dark screamed in pain and bit his lips as the mouse boy began to butt fuck him.

It hurt so bad, and he was barely able to think at this point. He couldn't get away, he couldn't do anything but let Tiu have his way with him.

Tiu was in heaven. This boy's insides were so tight and warm around his throbbing cock, it felt so good. He thrust his dick in and out as his ears flicked and his tail wrapped around Dark's cock and jerked it up and down, as he heard another whine from the boy under him.

"I-I won't cum for you!" Dark panted glaring at him.

"What made you think you had a choice…?" Tiu asked, jerking faster.

As much as Dark hated to admit it, it was starting to feel really, really good. He wanted to deny it, and to just make the feeling stop, but that was impossible, the pressure welling up in his belly was so intense, and he knew that Tiu was feeling the same.

Slowly but surely, the brunette's body betrayed him, the orgasm inside him was growing bigger and bigger, and soon it would explode… Dark bit his lip as he tried to resist.

Tiu smiled down at him as he thrust his cock in and out faster and faster, his own orgasm becoming imminent.

"Getting close…?" Tiu groaned.

"N-No!" Dark said, hoping he might give up.

"Let m-me help with that…" Tiu said, and grinned as he thrust his cock hard in and slammed into Dark's prostate.

That was it, no more resistance was left in the boy as his cock shot load after load of cum all over Tiu's chest and belly, and his insides clamped around his cock, making him cum and fill Dark up, which as much as the dimensional traveler hated to admit, felt amazing.

"So did you enjoy that?" Tiu asked.

Dark blushed and sighed. "Y-Yea…"

"Good…" the anthro-mouse responded, pulling out and letting cum leak out of Dark's abused entrance.

The mouse boy grabbed his clothes and scampered off into the woods, leaving dark to sit there, gasping for breath.


End file.
